


I Could Never Leave You, I Love You Too Much

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Barry and Iris have an argument over Barry's rash decision to fight a villain on his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Leave You, I Love You Too Much

Iris rustled in her sleep, opening her eyes just a little. They were still coated with tears and puffy from crying herself to sleep. 

As a couple, she and Barry had their fair share of arguments before, but nothing ever this bad.

“You’re not thinking rationally, babe,” she said.

“Yes, I am,” Barry snapped back, “I’ve gone against Mardon before. I can do this now.”

“Without any help or back up? You’re fast, Barry, but I think you should get some help. Let’s just to STAR Labs and–”

“Why? Just so you can lock me up in the pipeline again?” he interrupted. He stood defiantly in front of her with his hands place firmly on his hips.

That question felt like a slap in the face because he knew how hard it was for her to leave him locked in the cell when the team discussed how to defeat Zoom. Barry’s emotions were all over the place, and it was her idea to lock him up in the pipeline before Barry did something that he would regret later.

Barry sighed when he saw how hurt she was, “Iris, I didn’t mean–”

Feeling defeated, she shook her head, swallowing the small lump in her throat. He came closer to her but she backed away with deftness.

“No,” she said, “I get it.”

It was painfully quiet between them as they stood, each too stubborn to change their ideas believing that they were right.

“I should just go,” Barry finally mumbled, and Iris didn’t stop him leaving her apartment.

Now she was making a feeble attempt to sleep, but she was riddled with nightmares that left her shuffling around, waking up and frantically searching for her phone to make sure she hadn’t gotten a call from anyone at STAR Labs to say that Barry was seriously hurt by the Weather Wizard who was back in Central City and all too powerful.

It left her shaken, her forehead was coated in sweat. She was trying to catch her breath as she sat up. Her heart was racing just as fast as Barry’s normally would.

“Hey,” a voice that was so soft that she wasn’t sure if it was real, not until the voice’s source ran a down her back in such a delicate way that she immediately knew that it was Barry.

“Iris, it’s okay,” Barry whispered, leaning into her, softly kissing the side her head.

“Barry,” she said softly, feeling relieved for the moment.

“Just go back to bed,” he urged. She wasn’t sure when he got there. In between her sleep, he must have sped his way back to her.

“I thought, I thought you left,” she stammered, laying down again, her back pressed into his chest while he effortlessly wrapped his around her waist. She felt his head shake in response.

“I could never leave you,” he murmured, pressing his lips into the back of her head, “I love you too much.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, drowsily, grabbing onto his hand, their fingers interlocking into an unwavering bond as she willed herself to fall back asleep.


End file.
